


Just Breathe

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Battle, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, my discord server requested this, no beta we die like men, originally wasn't going to post it here but i decided to, they're both real tired my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: His shoulder throbbed from the hit he took, his knee ached from when he crumpled after, and every nerve in Cody's body was screaming to lay down and sleep for a week. But there was still so much more to do. Wounded needed to be assisted, briefings and reports given, vode reassured that they were okay, they were safe.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, i asked my discord server for a prompt and i was given a LOT but this one was the one i chose. I wasn't going to post it but i did.

His shoulder throbbed from the hit he took, his knee ached from when he crumpled after, and every nerve in Cody's body was screaming to lay down and sleep for a week. But there was still so much more to do. Wounded needed to be assisted, briefings and reports given, _vode_ reassured that they were okay, they were _safe_.

Cody held back a sigh, clambering through the door of the gunship onto the hangar of the _Negotiator_. The General was across the space holding up not one, but two injured troopers with Apollo trailing behind him. It was plain to see, the exhaustion Obi-Wan held. His shoulders drooping, his normally perfect posture slouching. The General was just as tired as they were, even more so. He had burnt himself out in the force and had taken a hit to the leg.

Someone bumped into his uninjured shoulder, a steady presence. Boil. Cody leaned into the support, too worn out to argue it. Together, the 212th shuffled into the main halls of the ship, dispersing out into their bunks, the mess, the 'freshers, and the medbay.

Cody trailed behind Obi-Wan. Boil glanced at him once before following after Waxer. Taking the other injured _vod_ off of the General's burden, he stood beside him. Obi-Wan shot him a thankful look before reaching over to take Cody's free hand in his own. Squeezing it, Cody shot Obi-Wan a weary smile, before standing back to let Obi-Wan into the medbay first.

They helped the two _vode_ onto an empty cot. Apollo was busy with the rest so, while they could, the two slipped out. Their injuries would be fine, they could fix each other up in Obi-Wan's room like they had many times before.

Cody didn't speak until they entered the Jedi's room, "Let me grab the kit."

He got a nod in response. Slowly as he walked toward the bathroom, he began taking off his armor, starting with the smaller bits he could hold onto until he got to his armor rack. He grabbed the kit, walked back out, and stripped down to his blacks before turning back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan has stripped down this his first tunic, a small white thing that was only Obi-Wan's second layer. Cody shuffled closer, dropping to the ground a little harder than he meant. He wasn't able to control himself as much, not when the artificial gravity seemed ten times stronger. Sitting back, he shifted until he was sitting cross legged with Obi-Wan's injured leg in his lap.

It was a simple manner of rolling the tunic up, pulling out the bacta patch, and cleaning the wound. But it seemed... so difficult. He had done this many times, yes, but everything ached.

" _Cuyir gar jate_?" Obi-Wan murmured, reaching down to brush a hand through Cody's hair.

Cody nodded, leaning into the touch and letting his eyes flutter shut. He almost fell asleep right there, Obi-Wan stroking his hair and the warm comfort of his _cyare_ right there. Then the hand vanished, and he was startled when Obi-Wan leaned forward to peel down his blacks.

"Your shoulder is hurt."

"It's just a scratch."

Obi-Wan huffed, gently touching the tender wound to check the full extent of the damage, " _Kote._ "

Cody deflated, shifting so he could still patch up Obi-Wan's leg while Obi-Wan worked on his shoulder.

They worked in silence for a few moments before Cody sat back, finished. Obi-Wan continued to work on his shoulder. Between them, they could feel the exhaustion of the other, the relief of a battle over and the desperate need to just rest. The battle hadn't been a hard one, no, but it had been _long_. Too long. He was just thankful they hadn't had more than usual the amount of casualties.

When Obi-Wan finished, he fixed Cody's blacks before leaving his hand resting on Cody's shoulder, squeezing and soothing. Cody held onto the arm, hauling himself up to tuck himself against Obi-Wan. It was an awkward position, Cody, half kneeling on the floor while his back was angled to curl himself into Obi-Wan's chest, and Obi-Wan, arms wrapped around Cody, one in his hair, the other on his back.

After some time past, Cody's joints protested the awkward position. Obi-Wan must have sensed it because he shifted back, laying down and pulling Cody onto of him. Cody willingly went with him, shifting to make sure he wasn't laying on Obi-Wan's injured leg.

Obi-Wan was mindful of Cody's shoulder, careful to keep pressure off of it. They didn't need words in the moment, just the comfort of each other. Drifting off, Cody loved the feeling of his _cyare_ under him, holding him close. There was a soft press of lips against his hair, causing Cody to lean forward.

He burrowed into Obi-Wan's neck, ghosting his own kiss against it. Obi-Wan relaxed even more under him, letting out a sigh. Humming, Cody sat up, resting their foreheads together.

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum," Cody mumbled, shifting forward to kiss Obi-Wan's cheek. It was nothing more than a light pressure, both too tired to really do much.

"I love you too," came Obi-Wan's reply, as he shifted his head to meet Cody's lips.

There was no rush between the kiss they shared, just love, relief, and comfort. It was soft, careful, reverent. It was a little clumsy as well, the two both weary and burnt out to really put much focus into it. Cody did eventually fall asleep, Obi-Wan curled around him, and comfortable for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> What obi-wan asks cody in mando'a is "Are you good?" but he means it as "are you okay?" but there's NO OKAY IN MANDOA I AM A N G E R Y
> 
> Also Apollo is my 212th Medic OC!


End file.
